


Timeless Search.

by silverxcrown



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcrown/pseuds/silverxcrown
Summary: Futakuchi Kenji is a time traveler. He's looking for someone through time, someone he loves.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji & Moniwa Kaname, Futakuchi Kenji/Moniwa Kaname
Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Timeless Search.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week, Day 2: Time Travel AU!.
> 
> Some notes:  
> \- Moniwa doesn't live alone, but his parents travel a lot, so he's mostly alone. I couldn't find the right time to say this, but might as well introduce it here.  
> \- I'm so sorry that the ending sucks.  
> \- I love FutaMoni, especially the angst, so...

Year 3048, society is more divided than ever, society lives under a grey sky. Everybody does everything a program design to read the capabilities told them too. It was a sad and lonely life. Futakuchi Kenji was an engineer, who worked secretly on a time machine in his apartment basement.

He had only one dream; to get to know M.K, the person who gave meaning to his life. The only problem with M.K was that he was dead. He was a ghost of the past, of an ancient society Futakuchi only dreamt of. So, if he wanted to not only escape his own personal hell but also meet the person that made his life had meaning, he had to time travel. Time travel already was a thing, yet it was forbidden and extremely hard to accomplish. Futakuchi prided himself on being a genius and talented, so his experiment did work.

He first landed in Tokyo, the year 1994. Without knowing how or where to find him, Futakuchi started to skip timelines after a while of searching.

Time-traveling worked was not unlimited. He could only travel through time seven times before his body couldn’t handle the journey and ended up disintegrating into dust for eternity. He couldn’t spend less than a month in every timeline since his body had to adjust and recover from the journey.

It was his seventh journey already when he landed on Miyagi, the year 2012.

He landed in a park. The characteristical pain of time travel made him stay on the floor for a good amount of minutes. Enough for someone who saw him appear out of nowhere to run towards him and pricked him with a stick to see if he was still alive.

It wasn’t the first time he landed in front of someone since he had no power over where and how to land. It was on his third trip when he landed in front of a child, and it began to cry, making people think he was being cruel to the child and had to run away from angry mothers.

“Hey… are you okay?” a male voice asked.

Futakuchi opened his eyes, still feeling the secondary effects of time traveling on his bones. Every journey was more painful than the other after all, meaning his body was weaker every time.

He rejoined and looked at the person next to him. It was a boy, as young as himself, with pale skin, black, curly and short hair, with big blue eyes that were full of worry.

“Are you okay?” he asked again.

“Yeah… I think so,” Futakuchi said finally, touching his head, then his chest and legs… He seemed to be on one piece still, it was a good sign. Yet, the pain still didn’t go away. The boy was looking at him as if he were an alien, but well… he had a pretty valid reason to think that.

“That’s not really an answer,” the boy said, getting up and extending a hand to him. Futakuchi accepted the help and grunted in pain.

“Seriously,” he still said, like a liar. “I’m fine.”

“Looks like it.”

Once he was fully standing up, he realized the boy was smaller than him and looked plain fragile to him. He also noticed the deep-orange-sky, and that nobody else around them seemed to care about him before the boy.

“You,” he boy said, looking at him carefully, almost cautious. “You appeared out of nowhere…” he said, seriously.

Futakuchi sighed. A part of him wished he hadn’t seen him, it was always weird try to explain someone he came from a very doomed future or just time travel as a whole. During his first journey, they had put him in a mental hospital, and since then, he learned to not tell anybody about his purpose or his origins.

“So you saw it…” Futakuchi asked, shrugging, and trying to play it cool. “Sorry, it’s not something I can control,” he simply said.

The boy raised an eyebrow, way more confused than before. 

“Wait, what was even what you did?” he asked.

Futakuchi doubted. It was his last trip, he couldn’t afford to mess up if he wanted to live there for the rest of his life, but he couldn’t think of any excuses at the moment. Futakuchi always took pride on his fast mind, to lie or make something awesome, but in those moments, he felt like his head was going to explode. The migraine that came from the landing was killing him, and stronger than any of those he had ever had before. It made him dizzy and clouded his sight.

“You wouldn’t believe me,” he said, automatically putting his hands on his head when the pain got more acute. “What year is it, by the way?” he asked, trying to calm himself.

“Hey, you look horrible, are you sure you’re okay?” the boy said again, fully worried. It was obvious he noticed how bad Futakuchi actually felt. Futakuchi found fascinated by how he could worry for others so easily. Where he came from, people didn’t worry or care at all about others.

“My head… it hurts,” he managed to say before his legs collapsed on the ground, with everything spinning around him. 

The boy’s face was the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

Futakuchi woke up due to the sun on his eyes. He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden luminosity. He realized he was laying down on a bed, in a room he didn’t know. He remembered how he had traveled and landed in front of a very curious boy and how the pain made him pass out.

He sat on the border of the bed, looking around curiously. It was a small, square bedroom. The walls were a beige color, and besides the bed, there was a closet, a bookcase full of books, and a desk with a computer on it. What Futakuchi found amazing was how neat it was, it made him feel extremely weird for he was used to living among electronics and a huge mess.

When he got up, he realized he wasn’t using his own clothes, but instead, a pajama that was kinda small to him, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

The door opened, and since Futakuchi didn’t understand anything that was going on, he prepared himself to punch whoever was entering.

“Woah, woah, woah,” cried out the boy out of surprise and fear when Futakuchi almost broke his nose. 

“You,” Futakuchi said, squinting and lowering his fist when he recognized the boy. The same boy he had seen the moment he landed, and the same boy he had seen last before passing out. “Where am I? What year is it? Why are you here?” he demanded more than asked.

The boy didn’t seem to mind his bad attitude, for he simply took off the apron he was wearing, and moved through the room without worry. From the closet, he grabbed a green coat and started to fix a yellow tie on his neck.

“You’re in Miyagi, Japan, the year 2012. And this is my house,” he answered, way more concentrated on his tie than the answers. “You passed out in the park and I couldn’t just leave you there,” he said.

Futakuchi frowned. “I passed and you brought me here? Why?”

It was the boy’s turn to frown in confusion like he was even insulted by the question. “Because… because of you… because I just couldn’t leave you there. I mean, the paramedics said you were just extremely tired and needed rest, but I knew nothing about you, and I just… couldn’t… leave you,” he tried his best to answer, something was seemed too obvious to him, but it was hard to understand to Futakuchi.

If there was something he learned from time-traveling it was that humans were complicated, and had complicated lives and reasons. In his era, people were told what to feel and what to do from a computer program, designed to analyze according to aptitudes and abilities, and that was it. You were what the program told you to be, otherwise you would be considered a flaw and be disposed at. It was crueler, but it was where he grew up with, it was still hard trying to understand how humans worked before something told them what to be.

“Anyways,” the boy continued, looking at him. “Do you feel better?” he smiled.

Futakuchi felt warm when he saw him smile. It was sincere and cute. It made him feel like one of M.K’s poems. Futakuchi had given up in his search for M.K, it was his last trip and never found him after all.

“Yeah, I’m better,” he answered in a whisper. He was out of breath out of nowhere.

“Good,” the boy said, grabbing a backpack and putting it on his shoulder. He walked towards the door before addressing him. “Well, I gotta go to school… I don’t know if you go to school, I mean, you seem like my age, so… Anyways, your stuff is on the lounge, there is also breakfast… You can leave when you want, just… don’t let the dog out and… don’t steal anything, okay?” he said.

Futakuchi simply nodded. The boy seemed extremely hurried, but still stopped one more time to look at him.

“What’s your name, by the way?” he asked.

“Futakuchi Kenji,” he answered plain and simple.

“Cool,” he smiled again. “Well, see ya, I’m already late,” he added before running away and leaving Futakuchi alone, without any chance to even ask his name back.

The boy was a strange individual, he though. He was kind, and his smile was cute. Actually, Futakuchi told himself, he was pretty cute. His eyes were jumpy and his voice was nice. He had never felt so comfortable with anyone else, nor from his era, nor from any other he had been to. Nobody ever treated him so good either, like an actual person M.K would say.

He stepped out of the room and found the dog the boy mentioned. Futakuchi was scared of it at the beginning, but the moment the brown fur ball started to wiggle its tail Futakuchi decided it was inoffensive. The house was pretty much small, besides the boy’s room, there was another bedroom, a small kitchen, a lounge, and a dining room. It took him less than an hour to walk through it.

It was a lovely and tidy house, incredibly clean. He did find breakfast, eggs, and toast. He ate them and even searched for more food for he was incredibly hungry. He found his backpack and clothes on the lounge, and changed quickly, feeling comfortable and himself again.

Futakuchi found himself very comfortable there. The bed was soft, there was food… and there were books. He figured out that since the boy was a good samaritan, and since he was enjoying himself, he decided to stay. 

He spent the entire day reading the books on the boy’s bookcase. When he was tired, he proceeded to check out his desk. 

He found several engineering and construction books, which he found boring. But he also found notebooks full of annotations and poems. Futakuchi was interested in those. 

The found himself enjoying his writing, his poems, his short relates… they made him smile. 

He laid in bed, reading the boy’s writing. Until he reached the last page. It was the first page that was ever signed. And Futakuchi held his breath when he saw the initials “M.K” at the end.

The feeling of accomplishment and warmth flooded him. At the same time, the door opened and the boy cheerfully arrived home.

Futakuchi tossed the book away, getting out of the bedroom to meet him at the entrance.

“You’re here,” the boy said, impressed. Futakuchi ignored him as he stepped closer.

“You’re M.K?” he asked up forward.

The boy frowned, confused, getting his shoes out, and stepping closer.

“I mean… why… how…” he started to say. “I mean, my name is Moniwa Kaname, so yes… I guess I’m M.K”

That was all Futakuchi needed. He had made it.

He found him.

Without a warning, Futakuchi jumped towards the boy, embracing him, feeling how soft and warm he was, just like his poems.

“Finally found you,” he said, without letting Moniwa go for a while.


End file.
